1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic sewing machine, and more particularly relates to a sewing machine, in which a single actuator is used to control the operations of stitch forming instrumentalities including the needle bar swinging device and the fabric feeding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic sewing machines generally use two actuators, one for controlling needle movement, and the other for controlling fabric feed. Power supplies for conventional electronic sewing machines thus require a bulky transformer and also require two control circuits to operate the actuators. Such a complex and large system is very difficult to fit into the limited space within a sewing machine and is also very costly.